What Goes Bump in the Night
by MidnightEden234
Summary: IchiHime - She was the absolute sweetest girl, unable to hurt a fly... that is until night arrived and they were alone. Then she became his oh-so-sinful addiction. / Demon-Orihime AU One Shot


**Inspired by "Mz. Hyde" by Halestorm**

 **Pairing: IchiHime**

 **Rating: M – heavily suggestive but no actual sex is written**

* * *

Ichigo rubbed his eyes as sleep threatened to take him again.

Orihime frowned. "Ichigo, you've been studying all night, you should go to bed."

Ichigo glanced at his girlfriend and gave her a soft smile. "Just another hour, Orihime… I'm falling behind in my classes again."

She pouted and folded her arms. "Staying up late isn't good for you! You won't remember what you read if you're dead-tired. Besides…" Her expression softened. "I'm going to bed now and I want you to join me."

Ichigo blinked. Well, just _how_ was he supposed to say no to that?

"Alright…" Ichigo closed his textbook and set it on the coffee table. He stepped up to Orihime, wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You go ahead, I'm going to take a quick shower."

She giggled. "Alright, but don't take too long!"

"I promise."

Orihime gave Ichigo a quick squeeze before she rushed down the hallway to their bedroom.

Ichigo smiled as he watched her take off. He yawned and slowly stretched out his back before he slipped into the shower. It really had been a long, hot day, and he felt much better after washing off the dirt and sweat that had clung to him throughout.

He dried off his hair then wrapped a towel around his waist. Ichigo picked up his dirty clothes and dropped them into the laundry bin in the bathroom before shuffling his way down the hall. Once in the bedroom, he exchanged his towel for boxers and a tank top. Then, he slid into bed next to Orihime, who was already fast asleep.

Ichigo slid his arms around her and drifted off next to her. Their shared, soft breathing and the quietness of their apartment helped lull Ichigo into a deep sleep.

Her claws scratched at his skin.

He panted.

Lips found his neck, and shortly after, teeth.

The pain and pleasure became an intoxicating blend.

Heat built beneath his skin and his panting became hissing as the onslaught of teeth and nails continued.

There were gentle touches too, of course, enough to have Ichigo arching into them, helpless to his own desires.

Oh god, he was so close to release, so close to screaming her name into the darkness of their room.

And then he shot awake and the dream vanished.

No, not quite vanished, there were still reminders. The sting of her marks on his body, the pleasure that had made his boxers far too tight.

Ichigo glanced at Orihime, who was still perfectly asleep.

Ichigo stood on shaky legs as he wobbled out of his bedroom and down the hall. He didn't bother with any lights until he stumbled into the bathroom. When he turned the lights on, his heart jumped in his chest.

He didn't know what he had been expecting. This wasn't the first time he'd woken up like this, covered in _her_ marks. The bite on his neck, his torn t-shirt, the claw marks on his chest and stomach…

"Ichigo, honey, what are you doing out of bed?" She asked from the doorway, although Ichigo hadn't heard her approaching.

That was usually how it went. Orihime had an amazing ability to sneak up behind him when she really wanted to.

Ichigo slowly turned around. He gulped, his body shaking with both fear and excitement. "It's nothing, Hime, just a dream."

"A dream, hmm?" She repeated with a small, squeaky yawn. Orihime rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I think I was having a nice dream too."

Ichigo didn't miss the grin that tugged at her lips.

"Come back to bed, Ichigo. Let's finish that dream."

He supposed this is what he got for falling in love with a demon.

* * *

 **Demon Hime is super badass. You can't convince me otherwise.**

 **I've never written anything for IchiHime before, and I write a lot of HichiIchi, so you can blame that for the dark themes in this one-shot.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
